


1AM

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [48]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Not quite the late night sparring session Cabanela assumed.
Relationships: Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 3





	1AM

The whip twirled around Cabanela. He followed its lead and it followed his into a different kind of dance than what he had been used to with the sword. Fluid, an easy flow to fall into and while he knew he still had a long way to go he relished this new kind of control. A snap, a flick, a one-two step followed by a whirl across the training hall floor. Step, spin and he just managed to avoid faltering at the sudden sight of Jowd leaning against the wall near the door where he hadn’t been only moments before. An audience eh? He could let this show go on a little longer then until at last he slowed to a stop and swept Jowd a low bow.

“Impressive,” Jowd said. He straightened from the wall and approached the centre where he took up a defensive stance. “You can’t be done showing off yet. Well?”

Cabanela grinned and slid into his own stance. “A little late night sparrin’ session, is it? You’re ooon, baby.”

Or so he thought. Jowd made the first attack as expected and Cabanela slipped to the side, knowing distance was to his advantage. Instead, Jowd suddenly twisted and lunged, catching his wrist before Cabanela could compensate.

Clever… or not? Jowd’s other hand fell limp by his side and his shoulders slumped.

“Jowd?”

It wasn’t completely past Jowd to play dirty but this? No, fierce eyes met his and suddenly Cabanela was pulled into a tight embrace, the whip slipping to the floor.

“Not just a midnight stroll, hm?”

Jowd snorted after a deeper breath. “Midnight might have been preferable.”

Maybe so. Cabanela had left their bed about then, too restless to stay and not wishing to disturb his couple. It had to be at least one by now.

“What’s eatin’ you baby? Nightmares rearin’ their ugly heeeads?”

“Maybe I’ll get _my_ head on straight one day.” Jowd said with a twist of his mouth and pulled back just a bit, keeping his hands on Cabanela’s back. “The tower,” he said shortly.

Cabanela stiffened and Jowd’s hands worked over suddenly tense muscles even as he spoke in a flat voice, his words distant as if he really was reciting fact.

“You left and faced him alone. You lost. You were taken into the tower itself. Used, drained. We fought. We even won as you destroyed the tower from the inside.”

“Weeell, it’s nice to know my dream-self still had some fight in him.”

“We tried to get to you,” Jowd continued. “We were too late again. You broke.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“It could have. It nearly did.”

The Espers’ anguish still haunted his dreams. The lure to twist it all to his own will tugged at him even as he knew how it sapped at his powers, would drive him insane as its master and leave only a tortured husk. It had taken everything to finally spit it all out to Jowd and Alma and since…

“I shouldn’t have said—.”

Jowd’s fingers dug in, stopping just short of being painful. “I think you’ve kept enough to yourself for one lifetime.”

Cabanela attempted a smile. “Sorry baby?”

Jowd sighed and his hands resumed their slow motions over Cabanela’s back.

“I’m here,” Cabanela said and lightly tapping the side of Jowd’s head continued, “If it takes a few tries to drive that iiin, I can do that.” He slid his hand down Jowd’s cheek and into his beard before kissing him. “I’m not goin’ anywheeere,” he breathed against his lips.

Jowd’s hands stilled once more only to press Cabanela closer. He bowed his head over Cabanela’s shoulder. “I know,” he rumbled in a low voice.

But, if he wanted to keep that hold going for a while longer Cabanela wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
